Spanish Sahara
"Spanish Sahara" is a song composed and performed by the English indie rock band , released on the album Total Life Forever in 2010, and is featured in the final episode of Life is Strange, in the "Sacrifice Chloe Ending". Lyrics :So I walked into the haze :And a million dirty waves :Now I see you lying there :Like a lie low losing air, air :Black rocks and shoreline sand :Still that summer I cannot bear :And I wipe the sand of my arms :The Spanish Sahara, the place that you'd wanna :Leave the horror here :Chorus: :Forget the horror here :Forget the horror here :Leave it all down here :It's future rust and then it's future dust :Forget the horror here :Forget the horror here :Leave it all down here :It's future rust and then it's future dust :Now the waves they drag you down :Carry you to broken ground :Though I find you in the sand :Wipe you clean with dirty hands :So goddamn this boiling space :The Spanish Sahara, the place that you'd wanna :Leave the horror here :Chorus :I'm the fury in your head :I'm the fury in your bed :I'm the ghost in the back of your head :'Cause I am (x3) :'Chorus ' :Choir of furies in your head :Choir of furies in your bed :I'm the ghost in the back of your head :'Cause I am (x3) About Singer Yannis Philippakis explained the meaning of the song: "It has no real relevance to the real Spanish Sahara, where none of the band members have actually been to. It's more of an imaginary place that's something that's quite nightmarish and ravaged. It's like a film cell of some desolate landscape. The whole song in a way is like getting over a trauma that you see there. But the trauma doesn't go away and it multiplies from one into a bunch of furies at the end which is to do with the Greek myth of the Furies which would haunt families and generations."Guardian Music Performance Interpretation This song appears in the "Sacrifice Chloe ending" of Episode 5 after Max rewinds back in time through the Butterfly photo, and eventually finds herself on the way to Chloe's funeral. Initially, it creates a strong feeling of emptiness and that way supports the long desperate moment in the face of having to let Chloe die, and then develops more and more dynamic throughout the scene. The Spanish Sahara is an imaginary desolate place that's quite nightmarish and ravaged, and so depicts the emotional emptiness Max feels after all her experience and especially the loss of Chloe. Its lyrics immediately refer to the devasting moment of realization Max finds herself in, after all the effort she put into saving everybody and all the hardships she had to go through for that purpose which now doesn't mean anything anymore."Now the waves, they drag you down, carry you to broken ground." The whole song conveys the process of getting over a trauma that you remember over and over"Spanish Sahara, the place that you'd wanna leave the horror here, forget the horror here, forget the horror here, leave it all down here", like that Max is confronted with after everything that she went through the last 5 days (including all the death, suffering and loss she had to experience). But the trauma doesn't go away and it multiplies from one into a bunch of furies at the end."Choir of furies in your head, choir of furies in your bed" It also refers to the moment Max actually realizes Chloe's dead body in the coffin in front of her."Now I see you lying there, like a lilo losing air." The song is also primarily about depression; the persistence of trying to forget someone, in this case Chloe, but it's hard to carry on and it's stronger than her and haunts her down. "I'm the fury in your head, I'm the fury in your bed, I'm the ghost in the back of your head, 'cause I am." Another way of interpretation is more about Chloe. As the Spanish Sahara depicts an empty and desolete place, it could easily stand for Chloes hard life which was full of tragedy and suffering since the death of William. The slow beginning of the song still stands for her death and the emptiness she leaves for Max. The lyrics line „now I see you lying there“ wich plays the exact moment Chloe lied dead on the bathrooms floor with Max hiding behind the toilets, clearly matches the situation. Videos Foals - Spanish Sahara Life Is Strange - Episode 5 - Endszene - Chloe dead - Spanish Sahara - Foals Full-HD References Navigation pl:Spanish Sahara ru:Spanish Sahara Category:Soundtrack Category:Soundtrack (Season 1) Category:Season 1